Freckles & Confessions
by letusbebrave
Summary: Jemma had grown up being loved. Her parents had treated her like the gift that she was. They had treasured her. Skye wondered if she would look that young if she had grown up being loved. Instead, she was older than her years.


Freckles.

They covered Jemma's entire body. Skye had the desire to move and count them all. Jemma laid naked against her bed—sleep had overtaken the girl almost an hour ago.

Finding all the freckles sounded like the best mission Skye could have asked for.

Everything about Jemma screamed how young she was. Skye wondered if she ever looked that young. Technically they were the same age—but Jemma felt so much younger. The darkness of her freckles showed how little time she had spent in the sun. Her pale skin highlighted the dark freckles.

How was it that Jemma looked so young compared to Skye? Maybe it was their upbringings. Skye loved hearing stories of Jemma's parents.

Jemma had grown up being loved. Her parents had treated her like the gift that she was. They had treasured her. Skye wondered if she would look that young if she had been loved. Instead, she was older than her years.

The quiet moments with Jemma—they made her feel young again. A burden was lifted off her shoulders when they were alone.

The freckles only grew darker as Skye's gaze moved down Jemma's body. The ones on her forehead were faded—perhaps from the sun or time. Once they trailed where skin was normally covered, more of them appeared. None the amount Skye had seen on other people—but the amount that colored her intrigued with just how many there were.

The ones on her chest intrigued Skye the most. They huddled together against her sternum. Skye let her fingers linger on them. Simmon's chest rose and fell against her fingers. When she pulled her fingers away, Jemma's chest rose. Skye knew that it was just to draw breath, but she liked to believe that it was Jemma yearning for the touch of her fingers once more.

"Skye," her voice was a whimper as Skye's fingers trailed down her bare skin against her stomach. The girl's eyes stayed closed as she spoke. "What are you doing?"

Skye questioned her answer for a few moments. How absolutely creepy would it be to tell Jemma that she was counting her freckles? Creepy—but not enough to make her stop trailing her hand across Jemma's skin.

"Planning countless murders."

"Tell me really," Jemma yawned at her response as her eyes finally fluttered open. A smile arose on her face as she stared at Skye. Would it ever cease to put a blush on her face when Jemma looked at her like that? (_Skye hoped not_) The blankets were pulled up against their chest. Skye leaned against her arm as she took in the other girl. Skye didn't need to wonder how she looked to the other girl—she was sure her hair was a mess (_she did love how Jemma gripped her fingers through it_). She knew that her chest was blushed—actually her entire body was still coming down from being flushed.

"Its cheesy," Skye warned as her fingers lingered lightly against Jemma's warm skin. Just the thought of telling Jemma brought blood to her face.

Jemma just smiled at the response and tilted her head (_oh goodness, she was adorable_). "I rather like cheesy."

Of course Jemma did. Skye heard the stories of how Jemma's parents spoke to each other. Cheesy was how Jemma was brought up. Without reservation—fully using her heart to love. Skye wished she were like that. "Your freckles," Skye said, her eyes shutting in embarrassment. Still telling Jemma what she was thinking was terrifying and embarrassing. Skye didn't have experience with this sort of thing; she still had the urge to run away sometimes. Skye knew something had changed when it became a choice. No longer was it the instinct to run and leave it all behind.

It became easier to stay.

Skye wanted to stay.

There was the smile again on Jemma's face. "There's your hidden romantic side."

"No, don't say that sort of thing," Skye said as she pulled away her elbow from supporting her face. Skye tucked her face into the pillow as she moaned softly. Jemma's giggles didn't make anything better.

"Oh, shush," Jemma said softly as she turned in the bed to face Skye. "I find it rather endearing."

Skye kept her face pressed against the pillow as the blush began to fade from her face. "You keep that to yourself. Ward has taught me some methods of torture, you know," Skye tease threatened as she finally moved her face from the pillow to stare at Jemma. Her threat only made Jemma giggle and Skye quickly reacted. "You want to see?" Skye said as she moved and grabbed Jemma's hands to raise them above the other girl's head.

"Depends," Jemma said as she fake pulled against Skye's grip on her hands. Her gaze could have brought Skye to her knees. "Some torture can be quite…" Jemma's words were interrupted as Skye pressed her lips against her own.

When she pulled away, Skye was shocked at what she felt. With Jemma beneath her and her pale skin flushed against her own, Skye felt something that she didn't know how to explain. She couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

The emotion took her back for a moment as she kept her gaze locked on Jemma's. The other girl looked at her inquisitively, but Skye couldn't speak.

With the hushed breaths and flushed bodies, Skye knew that she loved her.

Instead of saying anything, Skye pressed her lips against Jemma's again. Her lips said more than she could say at the moment.

It was too soon to say anything. But the feelings stayed.

Well, _shit_.


End file.
